Description (adapted from the application) Eligibility: The research supported by the Pilot and Feasibility Studies Program is primarily intended to be a first grant for junior faculty at the U Washington who have not yet obtained a major peer-reviewed grant (such as an R01 or K21) in the areas of diabetes or endocrinology. Senior faculty members are also eligible to apply if their projects represent first entry into the field of diabetes research. Established investigators in diabetes are also eligible if their purpose is to test innovative ideas that truly represent a clear departure from previous research activity. Any single investigator is eligible to receive a P and F award only once, unless the second P and F is a clear departure from the research area of the original award. Funding level: Since NIH funding to our DERC P and F Studies Program has been $50,000 per year for all P and F projects combined, up to now there has been limited support for each project to a maximum of $25,000 yearly. Awards are made initially for one year, but a second year?s funding is provided if satisfactory progress is made during the first year. Despite these limited funds, there has been a large response to calls for applications and numerous meritorious research projects have been supported. As a result of increased funding to the Diabetes Center for P and F studies, an increase in the funding level and the number of awards in the P and F program is proposed. It is intended that $200,000 of the new DERC budget be allocated to P and F research awards. Recipients must be members of the U. Washington faculty (postdoctoral fellows and research scientists are not eligible) and meet established criteria. The awards will be limited to $50,000 per year for 2 years but some may be smaller. The awards are made on the basis of scientific merit, following rigorous scientific review procedures that have been used in for past applications. New Investigator Awards: The DERC Studies Program also administers the Diabetes Investigator Award Program of $25,000 per year to members of the faculty who are making their first entry into diabetes research. These awards are supported to the private DRTP, an endowed fund of the UW to foster diabetes research. The eligibility and evaluation criteria are the same as the P and F program. Fellowships: The P and F program also administers the McAbee Fellowship Program that is also privately funded by the DRTP.